Natural umbers differ widely in their composition, depending on origin, and consist of a mixture of various minerals, such as goethite, manganese dioxide, alumosilicates and crystalline quartz. They contain inter alia approximately 40% Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, 5 to 10% Mn.sub.2 O.sub.3 and 10 to 20% SiO.sub.2.
It is known that naturally occurring pigments show distinct variations in composition and color which are troublesome in many applications. In addition, the presence of crystalline quartz in quantities of more than 1.0% is objectionable on account of the carcinogenic effect of corresponding fine dusts. The MAC value for dusts such as these is 0.15 mg solids per m.sup.3 air. In addition, under the Californian Safe Drinking Water and Toxic Enforcement Act, 1985 (Proposition 65), goods containing more than 0.1% crystalline quartz have to be declared.
For the reasons stated above, many naturally occurring pigments have already been displaced from their applications by synthetic pigments because synthetic pigments are not attended by the disadvantages mentioned.
Natural umbers are used inter alia in paints and lacquers, for example in emulsion paints and multipurpose tinting pastes. The umbers are often used in admixture with other pigments in various quantitative ratios, for example for "breaking" colors. For the applications mentioned, it is very important that a synthetic pigment such as this should correspond to natural umber in color in various mixing ratios (lightening) of pigment and white pigment. There has been no shortage of attempts to adjust a corresponding pigment by mixing commercially available pigments, more particularly by mixing iron oxides. However, corresponding mixtures, such as commercial iron oxide brown pigments for example, undergo an unwanted change of shade with increasing lightening.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide a synthetic pigment having the color of natural uncalcined umber which would not have any of the described disadvantages.